Decrepito
by Annis de Leces
Summary: 50 años después de la desaparición de D, un joven familiar llega a la vida de Leon. ¿Será él quien aparenta ser?


**Título**: Decrepit – Decrepito (Versión en Español – Spanish version)

**Clasificado**: PG

**Resumen**: 50 años después de la desaparición de D, un joven familiar llega a la vida de Leon. ¿Será él quien aparenta ser?

The original author is Rena. I wanted to translate it with its due authorization. Thank you for accept, Rena. The honor was all mine, believe me. A big kiss, and that all your desires are completed. A hug from Venezuela.

* * *

El anciano descansaba en el hospital. Conectado a una cantidad de máquinas innumerables. Supo que estaba muriendo. No era un jovencito ahora. Quizá no ésta noche, quizá no la próxima, pero pronto, su vida habría terminado. ¿Y qué había hecho con ella? Nada. Nunca se caso, ni tuvo hijos. Había dedicado su vida al trabajo, y se había quedado en la fuerza policíaca hasta su retiro. A los 55 años, era tan activo como cuando tenía 24. Pero entonces, la vejez empezó a marcar fracturas en su cuerpo, y ahora aquí estaba, con 74 años y en su lecho de muerte. Todo lo que podía ser era esperarla. Suspiró con debilidad, su respiración dibujó una neblina en la máscara de oxígeno que cubría su nariz y boca. A pesar de haber salvado centenares de vidas, había atrapado innumerables delincuentes, sentía que su vida había sido una enorme, una gran pérdida de tiempo. Los doctores habían tratado de convencerle de probar una droga experimental que supuestamente hacía inmortal a los humanos, y casi había aceptado, pero un pensamiento, no, un recuerdo, le hizo rechazar la oferta. Cuatro palabras simples. 

Cenizas de una llama.Ahora le hizo feliz haberla rechazado: su compañero de habitación la había tomado en su lugar, y horas después tuvo una muerte cerebral. Su cuerpo estaba vivo, y su muerte estaba atrapada en su interior. El tipo habría simplemente regresado a casa, y habría vivivo con su esposa, habría visto a sus nietos crecer. Ahora no podía. Aquí no, no donde las personas van cuando mueren, porque el hombre nunca moriría. Cada parte de su cuerpo vivía, menos su cerebro. Hasta que su cuerpo dejase de funcionar estaría encerrado en él.

"Supongo que le debo una, Conde." El anciano rió ásperamente. "Sin todas sus 'Cenizas de una llama ' estaría en el lugar del viejo Bill." La habitación estaba silenciosa salvo por el zumbido de las máquinas. ¿Pero ahora, qué esperaba¿Qué el Conde D saliese de las sombras diciendo "Boo"?

"Boo" un hombre sonriente salió de las sombras. Vestía un cheongsam negro con un dragón y arco iris en él, cruzó la habitación y se sentó."Buenas tardes, Detective Orcot." Sonrió, su cabello color cuervo cubrió parcialmente su ojo derecho.

"Dese eso. Me retiré hace 19 años." El visitante puso un dedo en sus labios, pensativo.

"Oh sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. El tiempo pasa tan rápido." Sonrió. "Es bueno verlo de nuevo, Detective."

"¿Usted vino a verme morir, no?"

"No, claro que no."

"¿Entonces por qué ha venido?"

"Creí que apreciaría una visita."

"No, claro no."

"Claro, y un resort de ski en el Infierno." Dijo el anciano con sarcasmo.

"También tengo un regalo para usted, Detective."

"¿Tetsu quiere hacer pública mi miseria?" el visitante rió.

"Oh no, nada de eso, Detective. ¿Recuerda cuando le dije que los humanos no habían ganado el derecho para abordar la nave de los sueños todavía?"

"¿Sí, qué hay con eso?" El visitante movió su pelo fuera del ojo derecho, y el ex detective se sintió renovado, como si tuviese 24 años otra vez. El visitante tomó su mano.

"Venga, León, y volemos juntos." El hombre chino sonrió. "Creí que sólo los chinos podían volar."

"Es verdad. Pero usted ya no es una persona, Detective. Usted es la más noble de todas las criaturas, la primera… y la última de su clase."

"¿De qué está hablando¿Quiere decir que soy alguna clase de animal?"

"No realmente. Los animales nacen en la forma que ellos son, algunos nacen como humanos."

"Entonces¿qué demonios soy?"

"No es lo que usted es, Detective. Es lo que usted ha ganado."

"¿De qué habla?"

"Detective," el hombre chino llevó al ex-detective hacia la ventana y la abrió. "Usted ha ganado el derecho de abordar la nave de los sueños, sin preocuparse del límite que han puestos los humanos. Ahora venga," subieron al alféizar, y juntos volaron a su nave en el cielo.

"¡León!" una niñita con un vestido adorable y rizos abrazó la pierna del ex-detective. "¿Usted va a quedarse para siempre con nosotros?"

"¿Creo que sí. No es así, Conde?" León preguntó. El Conde sonrió.

"Claro, Detective Orcot." Dijo. "Usted ha ganado finalmente el derecho de abordar esta nave."

¿Comentarios?


End file.
